1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing a steel sheet or strip (hereinafter called simply steel sheet) having a zinc or zinc alloy coating on one side. The present invention is particularly advantageous for producing a one-side zinc or zinc alloy coated steel sheet, but the present invention is also applicable to production of one-side Al, Al-Fe or Al-Zn alloy coated steel sheet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is conventionally well known to apply a plating prevention agent or film such as water glass (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 39-4522) or a phosphate film (Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 42-24960) on one side of the steel sheet, and introduce the steel sheet thus applied with the plating prevention agent or film on one side into a metal-plating bath so as to obtain a steel sheet having a metal coating only on one side.
However, these conventional methods have such technical and economical defects that a stable one-side metal coating can not be obtained because it is difficult to satisfactorily prevent the metal plating with the plating prevention agent or film. As a result, coated steel product is very low in its commercial value and quality, and that it requires an additional step for removing the plating prevention agent or film applied on the steel sheet.